Patrick Dickinson
Category: Mature Patrick Dickinson,(also known as V''',fully '''Maniac V) is the titular main character and main antagonist of V'' franchise and the secondary antagonist of the spin-off series ''Ours. He is a serial killer who murdered all of 8-A students in KnowScience in first book,then he continues to kill people who he wants at series. He killed so many people through many days,but the chain is broken when Amanda cuts her arm. 11 Years later,V returns to kill,and destroys so much country organisations. V wears an anormal monster mask,and he wears a bag full of various objects,as his chainsaw,machete,sharp impellers and more. BIOGRAPHY Death of a Class V killed 2 security guards at the school,then climb to window and came to class. He first dismembered Eray with his chainsaw. V sucks his pankreas and fills his gall bladder with stomach enzyms. Then he impregnates it to Efe,Efe dies at same time. Everyone swears to V,then V impales Defne using Efe's spinal cord. Short after he decapitates Metehan with a ceiling part after he sweared to him. V cuts Kaan's front body after he fought with him and puts Metehan's head there,then V cuts Damla's legs, Ege vomits and cries,Arda and Onur swears. Suddennly V brokes Ayda's neck with Damla's legs,then takes her head off and decapitates Ege's head with it. Esma cries while her best friend dies. Then Arda swears to V and tells they hated each other,they need to fight. V fastly drills Arda's front body with chainsaw,then openes Ege's umbrella in his body. Arda explodes alive. He gives his meat to Alara,but she cries. V eats a bit of the meat,and everyone screams. the he gives it to Alara, she compulsorly eats Arda's meat and dies. Short after V impales Onur's head with chainsaw,then Selim tried to escape from class but V cuts Alara's back skin with machete,then suffocates Selim with it. Others try to kill V with books,but it was nothing and V was still bloody and normal. Esma shouts they are 6 left,he needs to stop. V becomes angry and takes Selim's head off and also his neck vessels. He puts chainsaw in it,and pushes Esma to chair. Esma's brain explodes and head impales from chainsaw front. Murathan tries to escape,but V throws him a knife and he dies. Later V crushes Kayra with a table on ,then dismemberes Nehir with a sharp Impeller,then changes Ekin's brain with Nehir's,then decapitates her with machete. V finally kills Hakan with Machete,he chops him as a meat. He escapes from the school,trying to find a new place to terror and kill. Mall Killer V comes to Rings Mall,he bisects a male security guard, kills Bill in cinema,then leaves there and kills two man named Ahmet and Mehmet while chasing Amanda,Jack and Mary. Then V explodes a killer,Sadık Annesütü's brain and says I am the one who killed you,referring to him. V hacks Jack and Mary with machete,then saves himself from Amanda's bullets and escapes from Rings along with killing a man. Bloody Wash After the massacre,V goes to his home and washes his clothes and weapons. Suddenly an elderly apartment worker knocks the door and gives him soup, V thanks and takes it. Later Amy,another tourist in Sancaktepe comes and they talk about Sancaktepe. While they are talking,V sees the news about him and two cops. Later that night,V breaks Hayati Akın's door and enters his home. He garrotes Akın with kneazle,suddenly Bahadır Göz comes and shots a gun. Gun breaks window,using this V kills Göz with a sharp peg-top. Then he dismemberes them in the bath and escapes. World's Problem V comes to airport in İstanbul and tells his name is Yılan Serdar. Security accepts and V boards. On the flight, V impales the woman next to him with pencil,then kills every passenger,then the Pilot and co-pilot. After plane crushes to ground,V runs away and rapes a young woman,then slaps her with machete. 2 days later V breaks into a set and decapitates Drake,hacks Aleyna Tilki and Justin Bieber. Suddenly Amanda comes. Amanda Returns Amanda starts a fight with her archenemy V,and she takes V's machete and hurts him. V runs to corridor,but Amanda finds him and cuts his arm. While this things are happening,V teleports to a portal and comes back. Amanda throws V to parking lot,and says him he is dead by now. V swears and runs to hospital,trying to survive. Ours V also appeared in spin-off Ours trilogy,from after he teleported to a portal in hospital to came back. Because of the time is very slow in Parallel World,he never spend 3 days,he only spend 3 minutes.After he teleported to another portal,which is a forest,V sees Hakan,Nehir,Metehan,Defne and Murathan. He becomes confused about why they are still alive,suddenly he drops his own V money to dirt,short after Hakan found him and showed it to his friends.While the kids are running to escape from T,V's brother in Parallel World they also pass by a gas stop where V killed a woman with a brutal way:Kidney in mouth.V follows T and kids to a small hut.,and they started to fight each other. T tries to use his chainsaw,but Hakan bursts it to tiny pieces. Then they slap V in face,V fells down,asking T to help. T swears to him and doesn't helps,and Nehir openes a portal to real World,and sends V back. Return to Sancaktepe 11 Years Later V was resting in his lake-house at USA in later 11 years with a new bionic arm. One day a group of teenagers come for camping and having marijuana. After their baseball lost, Burt,Donnie and Chewie wanted help from Dickinson. Burt asked his name and V said it. Burt mocks Dickinson and calls him Sir Dicky. Dickinson bursts and impales Burt from his neck via machete. Chewie and Donnie shouts in fear and tries to run but Dickinson impales Donnie with the machete and throws her to a tree. Her left arm hops back to V and he throws the arm to Chewie,arm impales Chewie and kills him while running. To kill the other ones,V runs into their house and snappes Alice's head who is waiting in the front door 180 degrees. Then he go upstairs and impales Timmy in the bed via metal. Bree also go upstairs and sees V. Unfortunately V doesn't allows her to go back and rubbs her head to staircase,slashes her head with a kitchen knive and throws her to oven fire. Trent and Lawrence realizes the fire and they rush to the house,but V jumps to Trent,beats him up and guts him in the chest with the same knife. Realizing Lawrence vanished to forest,V exists the house and tries to hunt him. But Jenna confronts V before he could go for Lawrence. V shouts in anger and starts to chase Jenna. Jenna rushes to forest and tries to survive,but V trisects her with a barbed wire fence. Dickinson goes again for Lawrence in anger and later he finds him in behind of trees. Lawrence jumps to lake and tries to swim but V catches him in water and brokes his neck. Then he lefts his body in lake and crushes his head after he lands. One month later,V wears a new mask and returns to Sancaktepe. He threatens the public with a machine gun, telling he will be the Angel of Death of Sancaktepe. World Leader V V shots 20 people in Sancaktepe with the machine gun,then goes for his former housekeeper Erkan and his former love interest Amy,who are the only living people that knows his real name. He tricks Erkan in a house and snaps him in half with a door. Same day he breaks into Amy's house and crushes her head with a vase. One week later he breaks into White Palace and kills Mike Pence off screen. Then he slits throat of his bodyguard. While going back V bashes a security's head to walls, impales a minister and throws James Lucas Bottom to a car from fourth floor. Then he vanishes. Days later in a Canada street,V slits throat of an old man named Ralph. Short afterwards,he confronts with a group of robbers. Realizing one of them is Amanda,V decapitates every member of the group except Amanda. Amanda rushes to an avenue and kills a police. V swores and accepts his defeat. One month later V breaks into French ministery and kills a French man. Weeks later V comes back to Istanbul. He looked to FOX TV building which is programming Esra Erol Show in the same minutes. He wears his mask,takes his machete and laughs. VICTIMS Death of a Class :20 Kills # Woman Bilfen Security-Slashed with machete. # Male Bilfen Security-Slashed with machete. # Eray -Organs hacked by chainsaw. # Efe -Eray's gall bladder crushed in head. # Defne -Impaled by Efe's spinal cord. # Metehan -Decapitated by ceiling piece. # Kaan-Belly cutten by machete. # Damla -Legs cutten and bleeds out by machete. # Ayda -Neck broken by Damla's legs. # Ege -Decapitated by Ayda's head. # Arda -Umbrella opened inside. # Alara -Ate Arda's meat hardly. # Onur -Head slashed by chainsaw. # Selim -Suffocated by Alara's skin. # Esma -Head expulsed by chainsaw. # Murathan -Knife thrown to head. # Kayra -Leg bones broken by table. # Nehir -Hacked by sharp impeller. # Ekin -Decapitated by machete # Hakan -Chopped by machete. Mall Killer :8 Kills # Rings Security Guard-Bisected by machete. # Bill-Leg cutten by machete. # Ahmet-Head crushed by Mehmet's head. # Mehmet-Head crushed by Ahmet's head. # Sadık Annesütü-Decapitated by a single punch. # Jack-Hacked by machete. # Mary-Hacked by machete. # Man in parking lot-Bisected by machete. Bloody Wash : '2 Kills' # Bahadır Göz-Sharp peg-top thrown to head. # Hayati Akın-Dismembered by kneazle. World's Problem :22 Kills # Woman Passenger-Pencil in head. # 15 people in plane-Killed by the same pencil in different methods. # Pilot-Killed by machete. # Co-Pilot-Killed by machete. # Annette-Slapped by machete. # Drake-Decapitated by machete. # Aleyna Tilki-Hacked by bag zip. # Justin Bieber-Hacked by toilet cover. Ours :1 Kill # Woman in Gas Stop-Kidney in mouth. Return to Sancaktepe :9 Kills # Burt Kewzer-Neck impaled by machete. # Donnie Danalo-Impaled by machete and thrown to tree. # Chewie Sarocco-Impaled by Donnie's arm. # Alice Whitehurst-Neck snapped 180 degrees. # Timmy Cooper-Impaled by metal in bed. # Bree Blossom-Forehead rubbed to staircase,head slashed by knife,thrown to fire. # Trent Chelize-Gutted in chest by knife. # Jenna McNantes-Trisected by barbed wire. # Lawrence Sears-Neck broken and head crushed by foot. World Leader V : '34 Kills' # 20 people in Sancaktepe-Shot by machine gun. # Erkan-Snapped in half by door. # Amy-Head crushed by vase. # Mike Pence -Throat slit off-screen. # Mike Pence's bodyguard-Throat slit. # White Palace security-Head bashed to walls. # An American Minister-Impaled by machete. # James Lucas Bottom-Thrown to a car from fourth floor. # Ralph the Old Man-Throat slit. # Corey-Decapitated by machete. # Mark-Decapitated by machete. # Ginny-Decapitated by machete. # Robert-Decapitated by machete. # Tyson-Decapitated by machete. # French Man-Head crushed by window. Category:Mature Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Titular Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Cannibals Category:Psycologhical Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandints Category:Protagonists Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Stalkers Category:Rapists Category:Strategic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighter Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Supremacists Category:Misogynists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Contradictory Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Barbarian Category:Extravagant Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Delusional Category:Outcast Category:Nihilists Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Disciplanarians Category:Vengeful Category:Psychotic Category:Opportunists Category:Ferals Category:Tyrants Category:Paranoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Burglars Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Muses Category:Self-Aware Category:Vandals Category:Inconclusive Category:Gangsters Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Polluters Category:Defilers